RosarioDarksiders 20
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: I don't own Darksiders or Rosario all characters in this fiction belong to the creators. this is the continued chapter's to RosarioDarksiders that Laci the Hunter wrote. I did send him a message to see if I could continue for him he has sent a note back saying I could so heres the the other chapters of now and in the future.


**Cold Blooded Witch**

Their was a commotion as a group of yokie students gathered around a exam score board. To Death this was not expected since the study of the race of man learning facilities started exams at the end of the simester. So when Miss Nekonome gave out exams at the start of the year Death was intrigued that exams started so early.

Anyway's the students all wanting to know their exam scores gathered around the bulliten. Some were high scorers while some wept at their results Death however being one of the horsemen knew some ways to blend in since this wasn't the first time he had been to Earth. The pale riders score was in 19th place while Moka's was in 7th place.

Pratically all the guy's forget about their scores when Moka nears the board making comments like "Oh she's so smart" and "She beautifully smart and beautiful".

Moka notice Jack (a.k.a Death) and runs to him calling his name. "Jake-kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine Moka just Impressed with your score it's almost almost in the top three."

" Really let me see (checks her score) wow it really is good wounder wh- Kaw eep!

Just as Moka was about to find out who had the highest score Dust appeared on top of the bulletin and greeted moka scaring her in the process.

"Dust you shouldn't just appeare out of no where like that this is the 3 time you scared Moka at least not as bad as the second."

3 days before Moka was asleep having a wonderful dream when she felt something pecking her she opened her eye's to find dust on here chest pecking at her. It startled her so much her scream woke up every girl and boy in the two student dorms.

"I still don't know what you were doing in her room dust but you better not do it again."

Suddenly Death heard commotion going on by the wall of the school. Three male student were arguing with a young girl in a cape and pointy hat. Moka also noticing this walk over and told the students to back off and leave the young girl along.

At lunch time Moka and Death join by the young lady who Moka and Death learned is named Yukari Sendo while she thanked Moka for helping her . Moka returned the thanks and was just about to eatwhen Yukari told them something that shocked moka and even Death a little.

"Thank you moka-san from saving me from those guys."

"Well your welcome you Yukari-san."

" That's why you would be perfect!"

"Perfect for what Yukari-san"

"Perfect to be my girlfriend of course."

"**Wwhhaatt!"** Moka and even Death said in ushion.

After that we find Moka we find Moka walking through the hallway very emberased becasuse of Yukari hanging from her breasts while the male students stare on not beliveing what their seeing. One of them complains about how it isn't fair that the young student is grooping Moka while he can't.

Moka asks Yukari to stop when Death walks infront of them and asks.

"Yukari whould you be so kind as to let go of Moka Students are staring. "Ah Jack Reaper semi-smart male student score 19 you may have a good record but your still not as smart as me so you listen here I don't like you hanging around Moka-san so I decided to declare war on you."

From behind Yukari pulls out a wand with a Heart at the top with a star in the center and starts chanting. Suddenly a door to a janitors closet bursts open and a mop, a broom and three buckets com flying out at death.

Moka asks Yukari whats going on and she anwsers by telling moka that she's a Witch. Suddenly a bucket flys past Yukari and Moka. Yukari turns around and is shock to see Jack with both the broom and mop in his hands strugling to keep to keep his grip on them while the last to buckets are slaming down of his head.

Yukari comes out of here shock and starts to find this hilarious and laughs her heart out while running in the other direction. At the same time the mop, broom and buckets stop there movement and drop to the ground. Even thou death is tough he had to admit that it hurt a bit while putting his hand through his hair. Moka worried for Jack comes bring him to the schools infermeriy. They didn't notice how ever about the three familiar students from before who were listening in on what was going on the leader of the group smiled and thought "_we have you know you little runt_."

We find Jack in the the infermeriy with Kurumu who is sitting on the bed with jack tending to the slight wound on his forhead. Suddenly she gets up run in front of the camera and shouts "where have you been here we are in the next chapter and you couldn't get around to sooner than this". She then runs back and sits down like nothing happened.

"So Jake-kun what happened to you?" she asked

"I was attacked with cleaning equipment all thanks to that girl Yukari who won't let me go near Moka any more".

"_Score now that Moka-chan is out of the way we can be have Jack-chun to myself weit to go Yukari." _Then Kurumu start to tell Jack about Yukari who then turns to face her only to find that she's on the bed on all fours crawling towards him with a lustful look on her face. Death is not surprised by this act since succubi are know to be highly sexual and needy demons who pray on men. Death also being her supposed choosen one know's that she has other plans for him.

Kurumu gets to Jack and stradles his waste while unknown to them that out side the window Yukari is watching them with a smug look on her face giggling evily. "well well what do we have here getting a little touchy with miss big tits hum well why don't I help you with that and at the same time keep Moka away from you for good. Yukari then pulls out a straw voodoo doll and a hair belonging to Jack and places it in the doll.

At this moment Death feels something trying to countrol his body and know that it must be the little witch. "How foolish thinking that little girl can control me." Yukari moves the dolls are trying to get Jack to fondle with Kurumu's breasts onlying to find that nothings happening she tries harder on to find herself being hoisted into the infermeriy by Jack who isn't very pleased.

"I'm sorry to disapoint you Yukari but you are not going to be able to control me with that doll for that kind of power doesn't work on me." At this point Yukari is flailing her arms and legs trying to get out of Jacks grip when Moka walks in to see Jack hanging onto the young witch by her cape. Death explians to Moka why hes hoisting Yukari in the air and about how she tried to control him with a voodoo doll.

Moka is not pleased with Yukari or Jack because one she tried controling Jack and two Jack is hoisting her in the air. We then find them in a one of the class rooms where Jack is scolding Yukari for what she has been doing to him. Moka says that what Yukari been doing isn't a big deal while Yukari sticks her tougn out at Jack. Jack then tells Yukari that she got to stop acting like a brat or she going to be along forever only for her to lie and say that shes been along from the very beginning. Death feels sorry for her only to have a golden wash tub fall on his head and make hime stumble and fall while Yukari runs away laughing.

Yukari who now outside runs into the three boys from before who pick her up and carry her into the forest. While Jack and the girls are still in the room while jack is complaining that Moka needs to see that Yukari needs to be taught some manner and that she must stop sticking up for her. Moka refuses to leave Yukari and runs after her while Kurumu tells Jack about Yukaris kind being in between monster and humans while guessing shes been along for a long time Death thinks about this and decides to also run after Yukari.

The leader of the three boy's throws Yukari into a tree an who shots that it hurt and the boy's mock Yukari and then transformer into their monster forms which are lizard men. While the boy's start walking towards Yukari the leader says that her kind are pathetic at this moment Yukari has a flash back.

FLASH BACK

We find Yukari some time before taking out her trash when she hears three other girls saying mean things about her. So Yukari brings out her wand and waves it which makes the three girls skirts fall down. The girls notice and pull down the bottoms of their vests to cover their panties. Yukari taunts them for saying mean things about her and runs away with the three girls in pursuit only to fall over the garbage in a heap while Yukari mocks them. END OF FLASH BACK.

Yukari tries to use a spell on them only for the leader to bite down on her wand and break it with his powerful jaws. After spiting it out he rants on about how terriable it tasted and the other boy suggests they eat her only for Yukari to shout and then Moka appearse. She walks towards youkari to and conferts her while the the lizard men just stand there annoyed about being ignored and attack only for Yokari bite down on the leaders tale who turns and takes swip at her.

But befor he could he it in the side by something hard and sharp sending him back into a tree when he looks up he sees Jack who has two gauntelts on each arm that both end with large hooks. **(Quick Darksides 2 fact the gauntelts that Jack is using are called the Executioner's Hooks which can be uptained after you beat the Soul Arbiters Maze Wee)**."So you three are lizard men hum I've fought your kind before there skin will forever be mounted on my walls. This pissed the the lizard men off as they started to progress on Death.

"How dare you keep the skins of our breverin you will DIE! Death lunged at the 3 lizard men delivering a string of blows to the there bodies that now had bleeding wounds on them.

"You ok Yukari"

"I don't need your help ok I was fine before you showed up"

"Yukari I know what it's like to be along even if I do have brothers and a sister we never really see each other much but that doesn't mean your alone."

Yukari look at jack and began to cry she ran over to him and hug him so suddenly that he stumbled a little catching Mokas rosariey in the process. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and the sky turned blood red as a swarm of bats flew down a ingulfed Moka after this was all over Moka was Inner self was released sending off flow of monster energy that frightened the lizard men. But the lizard men got it together and started to rant on about how what just happed was against school rules and lunged at Moka who kicked the first two into a tree and then jump and kicked the learder in the head shattering his teeth and sent him skipping across the lake.

After that Moka walked over to Yukari and told her smarten and that she had them as friends. I was so touching that she started to cry.

We see Mako and Kurumu walking down the hallway carring boxes while Kurumu tells Moka how Yukari appolagised to her classmates and that they accepted it. As they walked into the classroom the are shocked to see Yukari who is cuddling Jack affectionatly. Puzzeled Moka asks whats going on with Yukari saying that she has fallen madly in love with him. This angries Kurumu shouting that he's hers and then runs up to Jack and starts tugging him by the are while Yukari pulls from the other arm. Moka speaks up saying there both wrong and the Jack belongs to her and bites Jack ass a kiss mark appears with a chu.

Death: This is going to get out of hand very fast.


End file.
